A New Clan Rises: The New Clan’s Arrival
Book 1 This is a fanfic I thought of the other day. The series A New Clan Rises (so I’ll make another book) and the book title is The New Clan’s Arrival. By Craterpaw4. Plot ForestClan is as strong as ever stealing prey from the other clans knowing they couldn’t defend themselves and letting it turn into crowfood. Their territory is almost bigger then both MoorClan’s and StreamClan’s combined. But a mysterious Clan comes, hoping to share the forest with ForestClan. Then they realize they might be able to save the other clans from starvation. Allegiances ForestClan Leader- Treestar ~ Muscular Brown tom with leafy green eyes. Deputy- Boulderfur ~ Big gray tom with brown eyes. Medicine Cat(s)- Ploverfeather ~ Brown She-Cat with a white belly and green eyes. •Apprentice: Whitepaw Warriors- Thisletooth ~ Brown tabby tom with one green eye and one blue eye. Tigerblaze ~ Golden She-Cat with sky-blue eyes. •Apprentice: Silentpaw Redstream ~ Red-orange She-Cat with long, piercing claws and blue eyes. •Apprentice: Berrypaw Silverheart ~ Silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Sorrelfur ~ Calico She-Cat with gray eyes. •Apprentice: Flamepaw Barkpelt ~ Huge, Dark Brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Apprentices- Flamepaw ~ Huge flamey red tom with amber eyes. Silentpaw ~ Little Black She-Cat with magnificent green eyes. Berrypaw ~ Black tom with red paws and orange eyes. Queens- Nightheart ~ Black She-Cat with green eyes. Mother to Frostkit (Silver she-kit with green eyes), and Bluekit (Black tom with blue eyes). Stumptail ~ White she-Cat with a brown tail and blue eyes, slightly big with kits. StreamClan Leader- Minnowstar ~ Little Brown and white she-Cat with green eyes. •Apprentice: Violetpaw Deputy- Troutheart ~ Gray tom with amber eyes. •Apprentice: Blackpaw Medicine Cat(s) Shimmerbreeze ~ Beautiful Silver She-cat with blue eyes. Warriors- Poppyheart ~ Red she-Cat with black paws and blue eyes. Bluepelt ~ Blue-gray tom with amber eyes, •Apprentice: Amberpaw Whitespots ~ Black tom with white spots and broen eyes. •Apprentice: Graypaw Apprentices- Blackpaw ~ Huge Black tom with green eyes. Violetpaw ~ Black she-Cat with violet eyes. Ibispaw ~ Little White She-Cat with green eyes. Graypaw ~ Gray tom with amber eyes. Queens- Spottedkit ~ White she-kit with ginger spots and blue eyes. Elders- Riverfur ~ Blue-gray She-Cat with amber eyes, MoorClan Leader- Rabbitstar ~ Little White tom with amber eyes. Deputy- Windbreze ~ Lithe Gray she-Cat with green eyes Warriors- Gorsewhiper ~ White tom with green eyes. Runningblaze ~ Brown she-Cat with blue eyes. Dawnbrair ~ Brown She-Cat with yellow eyes. Apprentices- Goldenpaw ~ Huge golden tabby tom with green eyes. Eaglepaw ~ Muscular Golden tom with green eyes. Amberpaw ~ Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Hopepaw ~ Little Red tom with green eyes. Crestpaw ~ Black She-Cat with beautiful blue eyes. Queens- Wolfspirit ~ Gray She-Cat with a non swollen belly and green eyes. Elders- Twigstep ~ Brown tom with blue eyes. SnowClan Leader- Whitestar ~ Muscular White tom with blue eyes. Deputy- Lionsky ~ Yellow She-Cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat- Slatefeather ~ Gray She-Cat with green eyes. Warriors- Pouncebrair ~ Brown tabby tom with gray eyes. Shrewseed ~ Gray tom with white paws and green eyes. Lizzardleap ~ Big White she-Cat with green eyes. Smokefang ~ Smoky Gray tom with sharp teeth and blue eyes. Dewslash ~ Blue-gray She-Cat with blue eyes. Whisperdash ~ White tom with green eyes. Acornpelt ~ Brown tom with sky-blue eyes. Apprentices- Blossompaw ~ Black She-Cat with unusable violet eyes. Pebblepaw ~ Blue-Gray she-Cat with green eyes. Queens- Blizzardnose ~ White she-Cat with blue eyes and mother to Stormkit (Gray she-kit with green eyes), Flowerkit (Small brown she-kit with orange spots and blue eyes), Rowankit (Orange tabby tom with green eyes), Whiskerkit (White she-kit with blue eyes), and Thornkit (orange tom with yellow eyes). Elders- Blackflame ~ Old Black and red tom with yellow eyes. Willowclaw ~ White she-Cat with beautiful green eyes. Strikemist ~ Blue-gray she-Cat with green eyes. Prologue “It is time to leave,“ said a huge white tom with blue eyes standing atop of a giant rock where he addressed a countless number of cats. “We cannot stay here, The foxes will be here soon. We’d be lucky If we got past them safely. We have to go or risk all of our lives.” “But where will we go?” A gray tom challenged. “Anywhere but here. If you wish to stay here and get torn to shreds, go ahead,” The muscular tom replied curtly. Smokefang dipped his head and meowed, “No I don’t, Whitestar. It’s just... Blizzardnose’s kits, Thornkit is already sick. He‘ll surely die.” “We won’t let him. We can bring some herbs to treat him. I think we have plenty of tansy, Right, Slatefeather?” “Yes. It should help, but I make no promises,” a gray she-Cat called from the back of the cave. “I have talked with Lionsky and he agrees we should leave. We have a chance to sneak around the foxes, but no chance to survive cornered in this cave. Any other objection?” Whitestar called from the rock. “The elders might not survive! Willowclaw and Strikemist might but Blackflame won’t,” a brown tabby meowed sadly. “I can survive,” grunted a black and red tom grunted. “I may be old but I will survive through this journey. It will be remembered through generations to come, and I won’t be the poor elder who didn’t make it. I will be there to tell kits of this journey.” “Okay. Then it is settled. I’ll lead a patrol to the top of the mountain to try and find somewhere we can live. I’ll take…” Whitestar said. “Whisperdash, Smokefang, and Pouncebrair. We leave now. The rest of you get some rest we‘ll leave as soon as this patrol returns. Meeting dismissed,” Whitestar leaped down from the rock and led his patrol out. A storm was brewing up, but it would not last long. He walked up the mountain staying clear of loose rocks. They reached it and it started raining. He looked around but there was nothing. One side was blocked by tall trees and beyond the forest was moorland. There would be no camp and no one was fast enough to catch rabbits anyway. Thunder crackled overhead. “This is hopeless. Let’s check towards the tall trees,” Whitestar meowed. No one had ever checked there. There was enough prey other places but now nowhere was safe. The patrol nodded their heads and Whitestar led them back down the mountain. As they passed the cave, Whitestar noticed Whiskerkit outside of the camp. “Can I come?“ Whiskerkit asked. “No. Not until you’re an apprentice. And I didn’t even chose any apprentices. It’s too dangerous with the foxes out there. Anyway, you should be with Blizzardnose. You’re Siblings would enjoy some company.” “Fine,” Whiskerkit grunted and ran off into the cave towards her family. Whitestar continued to lead Whisperdash, Smokefang, And Pouncebrair down the mountain into the trees. Suddenly lightning broke and struck the last tree in the forest. It knocked it down off of the cliff. “StarClan wants us to go this way!” Whitestar meowed. “It will be hard no doubt. You three gather the rest of the clan. I will explore at the bottom and wait there.” StarClan has shown us the way to go. SnowClan will survive! Chapter 1 Treestar awoke from another dream. It was about his warrior ancestors telling him to leave the other clans alone, don't steal their prey, they have half of the territory as you do. This was true; StarClan just didn't know what true power is. Everyone feared him. He was one step away from taking over all of the clans. Only his cats understood him. He suddenly remembered that the gathering was that night. He peered out of his den. It was almost sunhigh; he had slept in late. He ran through the forest towards the Great Tree. The Great Tree was the first birch tree you see when walking away from camp. He liked to sit on its branches and gaze up at the sky. He slowed his pace and looked towards the clearing where mentors train their apprentices. Currently, Tigerblaze and Sorrelfur were training their apprentices, Silentpaw and Flamepaw. They were too busy training to take any notice of Treestar. He carried on. He saw the giant tree and leaped into the tree. ''I'll be taking Boulderfur and Ploverfeather of course. And all the apprentices and their mentors should come. And Thisletooth too. ''The huge brown tom decided. ''Why do I even go to Gatherings? Oh yeah, to see the other clans weak. ''He reminded himself and gave a smirk. He walked over to the Training Place and watched his clanmates train. Silentpaw and Flamepaw were working together to defeat Sorrelfur. Flamepaw leaped on Sorrelfur who tried to get him off but failed. Silentpaw ran into Sorrelfur and Flamepaw kicked off of her to get an extra push to knock her down. The little black she-cat pinned the Calico warrior down. "Good job," Treestar meowed padding over to them. "That'll come in handy." "Thanks," Silentpaw said embarrassed and looking even smaller than usual. "I didn't notice you were watching," Tigerblaze said. "I only saw that last move. And my brown pelt would make me blend into the trees well." Treestar meowed. He felt his heart beating heavily. "Yeah, I guess," Tigerblaze said shrugging. "Shall we get back to camp? We can settle down and share a mouse," "Nah, we should practice more battle moves, I'll see you later," The golden she-cat meowed and Treestar's heart sank. He was looking forward to hanging out with her. "Goodbye," He said and walked away tail drooping. He picked out a mouse to eat. Alone. He wasn’t hungry anymore but forced it down in small bites. Tigerblaze bustled into camp followed by Sorrelfur, Silentpaw, and Flamepaw. Tigerblaze padded over to him. “Sorry I didn’t come back to camp with you. Sorrelfur needed help to beat those apprentices. They’re about ready to receive their warrior names,” Tigerblaze meowed apologetically. “I understand. I’m sure Sorrelfur appreciated the help,” Treestar said. “Yeah. Not to brag but she couldn’t of beaten those apprentices alone.” “I saw how good they did in training.” “Do you want to share that mouse now?” Tigerblaze asked. “I just finished mine. I was just going to tell who’s going to the gathering.” “Oh! I forgot that was tonight. Am I going?” “Yes. Can you tell the apprentices and the other mentors that they are going, too?” Treestar asked not wanting to do it himself. “Sure,” Tigerblaze replied and bounded off to the apprentice’s den. He went to the warrior’s Den to tell Thisletooth he gets to go to the gathering. “Thistletooth?” “What?” He grumped. “I was sleeping.” He rolled over to see his Leader. “Oh, sorry, Treestar. What is it?” “You’re going to the Gathering,” he replied coolly. “I expect you to be ready at sunset.” Treestar turned around sharply and found his deputy, Boulderfur by the fresh-kill pile. “You’re going to the Gathering,” Treestar meowed trying to be polite but failed miserably. “Okay,” he replied and went back to eating his thrush. Treestar gathered up his cats for the Gathering. He waved his tail for them to follow him. He lead them out of the forest and onto the plain. They walked for not solong, and he jumped across the stream. There were paw holds on the cliff he climbed up. There were MoorClan and StreamClan scent on the rocks; they were already at the Gathering Place. He finally reached the top of the cliff. Treestar waited for his Clan in the moonlight. He looked at the other clans. They were all so scrawny! He smiled feeling more superior then ever. He sprang on the rock where the leaders addressed the other cats. He yowled for the Gathering to start. Minnowstar and Rabbitstar, the other clan leaders remained silent. “Minnowstar, you can Begin.” She stepped forward blocking the Moon from Treestar’s view, making the Little She-Cat smaller then before. “Ibiskit and Graykit have become apprentices as Ibispaw and Graypaw.” All of StreamClan and MoorClan cheered, but ForestClan remained silent. “Spottedkit’s Mother died. She is strong, and is living well without her, but of course still grieving. The hole clan is,” Minnowstar added. “Prey is running fine. Treestar you may speak.” “Prey is runni- wait! What’s that smell?” Treestar asked. He smelt lots of cats; a hole clan of them. They smelt of snow and foxes. The white cat at the front spoke,”We are SnowClan. Please welcome us.” Treestar growled. “Why have you come here?” “We have gotten driven out. Please let us share your territory. We are weak and hungry.” “Never!” Treestar hissed lunging at the frail white cat at the front. Chapter 2 “Treestar no!” A Golden She-Cat said leaping at Whitestar‘s attacker. Blossompaw stared in horror. Whitestar said that this place would be their home. That the cats would take mercy on them. But here they were getting attacked. “What?! These cats tried stealing our territory. Whitestar stepped forward. “We have not tried to steal anythin. I just asked if we could share. We are too weak to fight. One of our elders and a few of our kits died. And a noble apprentice saving one of the kits that died from a hawk.“ Blossompaw looked at her paws sadly remembering her sister that stood over Whiskerkit to protect her from a huge hawk that swooped down looking for prey. She had rushed to help Pebblepaw, but the hawk lifted her out of sight as she tripped over a rock and stood over the kit watched its wide, scared, blue eyes. Then looking up at Pebblepaw‘s gray belly, and the hawk’s evil, glistening eyes. They had lost so much only to lose more in a battle that should’ve never happened. She would die defending SnowClan if she had to. Then at least she could hunt in peace with Pebblepaw. "So?" "I saw how much territory you have. In between this cliff and the stream, he forest, and the moor is all yours, right? And if this is all of your cats, can't you share your territory with us, at least for while?" "The forest is mine, and in between the cliff and stream is StreamClan's, and the moor is MoorClan's. And there is more cats then this." "But surely there can't be too many. We'll leave once we're rested and well," Whitestar reasoned. "No. We need our food," the brown Tom meowed defensivly. "All of it." "You don't need any food. It looks like the other clans do, though. You have the entire forest, and they have half of the amount of that territory. And I'm guessing combined, they have more cats than you. Come on SnowClan." Blossompaw walked in the middle of the group alongside the remaining kits and elders, keeping her ears alert for danger. "Wait!" a little brown and white she-cat meowed. "You can live with StreamClan! I'm Minnowstar, StreamClan's leader." "Half of you should come to MoorClan, with me. I'm its leader, Rabbitstar," Rabbitstar, a little white tom said. "Okay. Thank you," Whitestar meowed. "Anything for a fellow clan leader." Minnowstar dipped her head in agreement st Rabbitstar's words. "I will lead these cats to MoorClan: Smokefang, Pouncebrair, Shrewseed, Acornpelt, Willowclaw, Strikemist, and Acornpelt. Lionsky, you take, Slatefeather, Lizzardleap, Dewslash, Whisperdash, Blossompaw, Blizzardnose, Stormkit, Rowankit, and Thornkit to StreamClan." Blossompaw wasn't sure how she felt. She liked that she'd go with StreamClan, but she also wanted to go with Whitestar. Lionsky and Slatefeather would be good to live with; Lionsky is a bold, strong leader, and Slatefeather would cure her if she got hurt, but she still felt safest with Whitestar. "I will bring a patrol to meet you a day before the half moon. Shall we go now?" Whitestar asked politely. "There is a gathering happening. That's when we meet in peace, here," the brown tabby leader growled. "And we don't end it until all of us has spoken, or StarClan has covered the moon with clouds. Whitestar, was it? You should climb down that cliff." Minnowstar, who had spoken, beckoned with her tail towards the opposite way they came. "There is paw-holds there. We'll meet you at the bottom." "Okay. Thank you very much." Whitestar beckoned with his tail for everyone to follow him. Some warriors came to the front and scrambled down the rocks behind Whitestar. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress